Blessure du coeur
by Angeloulou
Summary: Première fic :D...Comment faire comprendre à une personne que la mort n'est pas la seule option à votre mal ?...Zoro et Luffy vont traverser une tempête qui va bouleverser leurs rêves, leurs principes et leurs sentiments...Rating M Yaoi


_Tout d'abord...Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous devez déja vous en doutez, je suis nouvelle :D J'espères être bien accueillie parmis vous, mais surtout que cette fic vous plaira lol Elle trotte dans ma tête depuis un bon moment déja ( depuis la mort d'Ace, c'est dire xD) et j'ai enfin décidée de la mettre sur ...papier ? ^^ Peut importe, elle est là maintenant mdr...Elle n'est pas ...joyeuse...dirons nous, je dirais même qu'elle est déprimante, au bord du suicide mental, enfin ça c'est mon avis :) Mon couple principal ?...y'a que ça qui vous intéréssent ? vraiment ? Bandes de pervers ! xD C'est un zoroxLuffy et j'peux vous dire qu'ils vont souffrirent niark niark niark...En passant, les homophobes ne sont pas autorisés sur ma fic, car comme vous l'aurez comprit c'est une fic yaoi ( bave^^) Autre blabla avant que j'oublies...LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARIENT PAS ( quel dommage d'ailleurs^^)...ça c'est fait !_

 _Le rating est M, autant pour le language que pour les scéne un peu plus dure et biensure pour les scénes un peu plus citronnées :D_

 _J'attends votre avis avec impatience, tout commentaires seront les bienvenus, sauf ceux qui insulte biensûre ! Je n'suis pas là pour m'en prendre plein la tête mais pour passer un bon moment avec les personnes qui aimeront mon style d'écriture :)_

 _Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, qui je penses vont être nombreuses._

 _Autres détails (et pas des moindres), cette fic commence au tout début des retrouvailles de l'équipage, mais il n'y a pas eu de combat avec la marine et de rencontre avec les pacifistas. En gros tout ce passe bien pour eux au début de ce prologue( prologue qui en passant est court, voir très court ^^)...ou pas mdr._

 _Sur ce je vous laisses, car vous devez surement vous dire " elle saoule là, ont commence quand ? grrrr" xD et je vous dirais...Maintenant !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

Les blessures du coeur.

 _ **Prologue :**_

Sur l'archipel de Sabaody, dans une petite auberge chaleureuse tenu par une femme de caractère explosif, la fête battée son plein. Les rires et les cris résonnaient à travers les murs et au delà. Certains pourraient même dire que les gens à l'intérieur étaient devenus fous de faire autant de grabuge alors que les vaisseaux de la marine flottés au loin et que leurs équipages étaient certainement pas devenus sourts ! Mais allez dire ça à des pirates à moitiés ivres et qui ne se sont pas battus depuis deux ans !

Car effectivement, aujourd'hui été un jour spécial dans la piraterie. Deux ans que beaucoup de personnes attendaient ce moment et il était arrivé ! L'équipage du chapeau de paille était enfin réunit ! Biensure, le bruit ne provenait pas seulement de moins de dix personnes, mais bel et bien de centaines de personnes! La nouvelle des retrouvailles c'été répendut comme une trainée de poudre et beaucoup de curieux voulaient y participer. Une belle location de revoir le pirate et ses amis mais aussi et surtout celle de faire la fête sans forcément de raison.

Une bagare explosa non loin de la table de l'équipage du Sunny, qui fit rire le capitaine à gorge déployée. Luffy étant Luffy, il se leva, bien décidé à participer lui aussi mais très vite rattrapper par le col de sa chemise par Zoro, qui le réinstalla sur sa chaise sans aucunes douceurs.

\- Mais Zoro, j'veux m'amuser moi aussi ! s'exclama le pauvre capitaine, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants d'éxitation, une haleine à faire faner les plus belles fleurs de l'île, autant dire completement ivre !

\- Ont est là pour faire la fête pas pour se fouttre sur la gueule, tu restes là et tu bois - répliqua l'épéiste en dépossant une choppe d'alcool et une pièce de viande devant le nez de Luffy, qui oublia totalement pourquoi il avait entamé une dispute avec son ami.

Leur capitaine calmé, l'équipage et les amis proches roulèrent les yeux d'exaspération et soupirèrent de soulagement dans un bel ensemble. Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas envie eux aussi de se battre mais aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient assez stupide pour attirer la Marine dans les parages, surtout si Luffy s'en mêlait !

\- Il me faudra 10 jours pour compléter la protection du Sunny... commença Rayleigh en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- 10 jours ?! hurla Nami, les yeux ronds

\- Ca aurait dut prendre moins de temps, mais la Marine fouine dans le coin ses derniers temps et si nous ne voulons pas nous faire remarqués, nous devons nous faire discrets. expliqua calmement le viel homme.

\- Pour la discrétion, ont repassera - se moqua un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu fais bien de l'ouvrir Law! J'peux savoir c'que tu fous encore là ? demanda Sanji, un brin agacé de voir SA Nami et SA Robin assisent de chaques coté du pirate.

\- Soit pas agressif cuisto, j'vais pas te les piquer tes donzelles, j'manges pas de ce pain là - rigola Trafalgar Law, qui avait très bien comprit pourquoi le blond le fusiller du regard depuis son arrivé.

Il y eu un "Oh" général et quelques yeux ronds à la table suite à la révélation du pirate qui ne perturba pas pour autant ce dernier, completement indifférent aux avis des gens sur son orientation sexuel. Il avait une vie débridée et il assumé, point final !

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis le médecin de la larve qui te sert de capitai...

\- Non mais oh, tu t'prends pour qui pour parler de lui ...

\- Désolé Ussop, mais à l'heure actuelle, Luffy ressemble plus à une larve qu'à un capitaine -déclara le médecin, sourire toujours en coin, le doigt pointé vers la dite larve.

Et effectivement, Luffy ne ressemblait en rien au capitaine que ses amis et le monde pirate connaissaient. Affalé sur la table, bavant sur le reste de sa viande, ronflant comme un bien heureux, le jeune homme dormait comme un bébé, marmonant des mots incompréhensibles, comme "bouffe" ou encore " péter tes dents" et " sushi". Allez savoir pourquoi mais comme un accord, ses amis mirent ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

\- Ouais bon d'accord - conséda le sniper, croissant ses bras contre son torse.

\- Law est là parce que je lui es demandé de rester le temps que vous resterez ici- reprit Rayleigh.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Robin calmement. Luffy va bien...Silence de la part des deux hommes ...Luffy va bien n'es ce pas ? insista la brune, l'air soucieuse.

\- Physiquement oui -soupira Law en se frottant les yeux, fatigué de sa journée et un peu ivre lui aussi...Mais moralement c'est une autre histoire.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Zoro en replaçant doucement le chapeau de son capitaine sur son crâne, qui avait glissé sur la table.

Il y eu encore une fois un silence, qui inquièta l'équipage du Sunny et surtout Chopper, qui entant que médecin, connaissait la suite logique d'un post traumatique.

\- Je croyais que Jinbe...commenca le petit animal soucieux.

\- Jinbe à fait ce qu'il a put pour que Luffy comprenne qu'il y'a encore des gens important pour lui dans ce monde -coupa Rayleigh ...Mais la déchirure dans le coeur de Luffy est trop importante, il c ache ses sentiments pour ne pas nous inquièter, il fait le pitre pour qu'ont ne suspecte rien, mais toutes les nuits, il hurle et s'auto mutile dans son sommeil et le lendemain, il fait comme ci tout été normal.

\- Mon Dieu- murmura Nami, sous le choc, une main devant la bouche et les larmes aux bord des yeux... Mais...mais...qu'es ce qu'ont peut faire pour lui si même vous, vous n'avez rien put faire ?

\- La mort...Law hésita deux petites secondes qui ne passa pas inarperçut aux yeux de certains ...la mort d'Ace à été un choc violent, très violent. Quand Luffy est allait au combat, ont a tous sut qu'il réussirait ou du moins ont l'espèraient, ont à tous mis nos espoirs en lui et ça, luffy le savait, mais au delà du soutient du monde pirate, c'est son lien familial qui l'a fait avancé. Dans sa tête, à aucuns moments, il a vut sa défaite et encore moins la mort de son frère. C'été inconcevable, pas compatible avec sa détermination...Il n'y avait qu'Ace et rien d'autre...même vous, vous ne comptiez plus...

-C'est des conneries tout ça ! hurla d'un seul coup Sanji, tapant du poing sur la table, sa chaise ayant valsée brusquement derrière lui. Luffy va bien ! Tu n'y connais rien sale doc à la con ! Jinbe et Rayleigh ne l'auraient pas laisser revenir si ce n'était pas la cas ! Tu parles de famille mais qu'es ce que t'y connais toi de la famille ?! Tu l'as peut etre soigné mais tu n'sais rien de c'que Luffy à put ...

Un gémissement douloureux et un silence de mort suivit. Trafalgar venait d'envoyer un magistral coup du droit en pleine face à Sandji qui c'été écrouler dans les bras de Zoro, ce dernier s'étant déplacer à la vitesse de l'éclair, empêchant son compagnon de dire bonjour au mur de derrière.

\- Ace était mon petit ami, connard ! raga Law, completement hors de lui, agrippant le col du cuisto qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, sous l'choc. Je sais mieux que quiqonc ici ce que Luffy traverse ok ! Ne m'dis pas que ça me touche pas, espèce d'enflure ! Tu crois que je suis aller chercher Luffy pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ? hurla t-il en secouant Sandji dans tout les sens...Ace m'a fait promettre de toujours, TOUJOURS veillé sur lui, c'est pour ça que ton capitaine est toujours en vie, batard !

Blanc. Silence. Nerfs qui lachent et larmes qui coulent.

\- Je...pardon...je...savais pas - s'excusa le blond dans un souffle. Il n'avait pas voulut être méchant, apres tout il n'avait rien contre le médecin, c'été même un type sympa, mais entendre que Luffy fessait semblant alors qu'il avait toujours été une personne vraie, l'avait mit hors de lui. La fatigue, l'alcool et la révélation aidant lui avait fait dire des choses que jamais il n'aurait dite avant.

\- Va te faire foutre - cracha Law en relachant le cuistot, les nerfs à vifs. Il reprit sa place, but une gorgée de sa boisson, soupira un bon coup, essuya ses yeux et reprit...Luffy à ce qu'ont appellent maintenant, une personnalitée destructrice. Il considère qu'ont lui a prit ce qu'il avait de plus cher et par conséquent il n'a plus rien à perdre. Sa vie, sa façon de vivre et son rêve n'ont plus d'importance. Dans un premier temps, vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien, Luffy n'es pas idiot comme certains peuvent le pensé, bien au contraire.

\- Que veut tu dire ? demanda Robin, en posant sa main sur le bras du médecin, voyant que ce dernier trembler.

\- Il va vous cacher ses doutes, ses peurs, ses colères et ses envies de ...de mourir. Il se conduira comme d'habitude sous vos yeux, mais dès que vous aurez le dos tourner, la moindre occ...

\- Attend...attend...QUOI ?! hurla Nami sous le choc

-Lu' veut mourir- termina Law, une lueur triste dans le regard.

Cette bombe lâchée par Trafalgar coupa net toutes réactions dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Jamais au grand jamais l'un d'entre eux se seraient douter que cette histoire prendrait une telle ampleur. D'accord, Luffy avait perdut son frère, d'accord sa peine pouvait etre dure à surmonter, mais delà à vouloir mourir lui aussi, ça n'avait pas de sens pour son équipage. Luffy n'était pas comme ça! Luffy était souriant, expréssif, bruyant, blagueur, morfal mais certainement pas suicidaire!

Zoro, qui était toujours assis à côté de son capitaine, prit la nouvelle comme une claque en pleine figure le lendemain d'une gueule de bois. Son coeur ratta un battement, peut etre même plusieurs, il ne s'en rendit compte que quand le petite brun à côté de lui, qui dormait toujours, glissa de sa chaise et que sa tête tomba sur les genoux de l'épéiste. Il sursauta, surprit, dans un premier temps. Et ne l'expliquant pas lui même, il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux un peu fous du jeune homme, les caressant doucement, son regard se durcissant.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. finit t-il par déclarer dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Zoro ? questionna Franky, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas! répéta l'épéiste plus fort cette fois ci pour que tout le monde entende, relevant la tête, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce que j'espérais entendre Roronoa Zoro! déclara une voix joyeuse derrière Law.

L'équipage, Trafalgar et Rayleigh, levèrent les yeux vers cette nouvelle voix comme un seul homme, découvrant un homme plutot grand aux cheuveux rouges, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Shanks ! murmura Rayleigh.

 _Voilà, voilà :)_

 _J'espères que ça vous à plut :)_

 _Le prochain poste se fera dans 1 semaine (je penses^^) ça va dépendre de mon temps libre lol mais vous inquiètez pas, c'est pour bientôt :D_

 _Je ne ferais aucunes révélations sur le prochain chapitre, pas la peine de me harceler :p_

 _Merci de m'avoir lu :)_


End file.
